


The Inheritor [Twisted Wonderland FF ft. OC]

by KazukiRina



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiRina/pseuds/KazukiRina
Summary: Himemiya is just an average young woman that was thrown to an unknown world where people using magic is of the norm. With no way to go back, she will have to survive and cope with her new student life at Night Raven College. But will she be able to withstand in a school full of uncanny, mischievous, stubborn, and troublesome students? Join in and see through her life in a world called Twisted Wonderland.
Kudos: 2





	1. Opening Act

** ~Twisted Wonderland~ **

How long has she been here, she wondered? It felt like she was floating on a very calm and still water. But she didn't feel the cold, nor the dampness of her clothes on her body.

She was slowly falling into a deep, deep slumber - never to be awakened.

Until a voice began to sing. It sounded familiar, like a lullaby that was once sung to her.

When she opened her eyes, all that she saw was endless darkness. Nothing lies in front, nor anything around her. There she stood, all by herself - like a lost child not knowing where she needed to go.

It wasn't until she sensed a presence behind her. And there, a figure stood, staring down at her for the longest time. And she stared right back at them, intrigued. Although their face was hidden under the dark robe, they somewhat gave off a familiar aura - as if they've met before.

A hand suddenly appeared under the robe, revealing their wrinkled and frail appearance as they extended it to her. Despite the fact that she couldn't recognize this figure, that hand they offered, she felt as if she could trust them. She felt that once she took it, she will be safe.

And the moment she took their hand, a light suddenly lit itself in under their feet, forming a path towards the endless darkness in front of them.

The figure began to walk down the path without breaking their hold on her hand. She could feel the strong grip of their hold but it wasn't strong enough to hurt her. It was like they were making sure that she would not be separated from them. And it was only then, did she realized, how her hand was very small compared to theirs.

_Just who was this person?_

The question that raised in her mind slowly faded as she stared at their back. Somehow, she knew that back.

It was at that moment, she realized that she didn't need to be on guard, nor in doubt. Regardless of where they were heading or where the figure was taking her, she knew she will be safe.

They reached to an end when the path was cut off by a single huge mirror in front of them. It was big enough to show a person's whole body. But there was no reflection of them.

Not her.

Not even the figure in front of her.

The figure turned to look at her for the longest time. And to her surprise, they gently stroked her cheek with their other free hand - like a mother gently comforting her child and this figure's touch was no different.

It was so gentle and soft to the touch. She looked up to meet their gazes but alas, all she saw was darkness. But then, something caught her eyes. Something was glistening and one by one, it continues to trickle down their face under the hood.

_Are you crying?_

Her question was left unanswered.

The figure took out something from the pocket of their robe. What came out was a small crystal pendant that she knew very well but couldn't quite grasp where she had seen it.

They tied the pendant over her neck and once they did, it flickered a quick, sudden light before slowly fading out. The figure walked to the side to let her face the mirror and to her surprise, she could finally see her reflection. It was her 5 years old self, staring right back at her from the mirror in amazement.

But it finally dawned on her that the figure standing behind her wasn't there in the mirror.

In an instant, she could feel the grip of their hold on her hand slowly loosen. She tried to grip it back and turned around to face them.

But they were no longer there.

And somehow, their disappearance made her heart clenched.

_Why did you have to leave me...?_

That question felt so familiar - as if she had once uttered the same question before.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. And most importantly, she wanted to run and hide. But deep down, she knew if she did that, they would be disappointed.

Holding back her tears, she wiped away the tears and faced the mirror. From there, now stood not her 5 years old self but the current 16 years old.

Suddenly, a small consciousness began to click in her mind. With everything that was happening, she began to think that maybe she was brought here for a reason.

Maybe, she was bound to be here - to this mirror, in particular.

Slowly, her hand reached out to it.

And once her hand made contact with the mirror, the light coming out from it suddenly illuminated the whole space - completely enveloped and consumed her until none was left.

**~Twisted Wonderland~ **


	2. Character Introduction

****

**1) Biographical Information:**

Name: Himemiya (Katakana: **ヒメミヤ** / Hiragana: **ひめみや** / Kanji: **姫宮** , means princess shrine)

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: 1st June

Starsign: Gemini

Height: 155 cm

Eye Colour: Amethyst-coloured

Hair Colour: Brown

Homeland: Not on Twisted Wonderland

**2) Professional Status:**

Dorm: Ramshackle

School Year: First

Class: 1-A

Occupation: 1/2 student together with Grim, a Supervisor

Club: None

Best Subject: Alchemy

**3) Fun Facts:**

Dominant Hand: Right

Favourite Food: Fruits

Least Favourite Food: Pickles

Dislikes: Being left behind

Hobby: Anything related to handiwork (sewing, crafting, cooking, etc.)

Talents: Quick Learner

**4) Extra info:**

\+ Himemiya suffers from slight amnesia condition prior to her arrival in Twisted Wonderland. She couldn't remember anything that happened to her before she ended up being transferred to the unfamiliar magical world.

\+ However, she does recall certain interesting facts about herself.

\+ One, in particular, is the fact that she doesn't have a family name - assuming that maybe she was an orphan or her parents weren't able to be identified for certain reasons. Worst case, she was abandoned.

\+ Another interesting fact is that she remembered living alone by herself. However, she recalled that someone did raise her since she was little. But who they were and what relationship she had with them, she couldn't remember.

\+ Himemiya is pretty shy and timid when it comes to meeting new people. But once she gets comfortable with those people, she'll be able to show her kind, chirpy, and playful self to them. 

\+ Eventually, she'll developed a daring and cheeky side that she never thought she had in her (you'll have to thank Ace, Deuce, and Grim for that).

\+ Despite that, she is very supportive of her friends and cares for their well-being. She also wouldn't hesitate to give them a good scolding if they ever got involved in something reckless or unnecessary trouble.

\+ She's _REALLY_ bad at lying.

\+ One of the most noticeable action she always made is that she never made eye contact with the one whom she was lying to.

\+ Even if she forced herself to look at them in the eyes, her tensed figure instantly gave it away.

\+ Himemiya has a slight tendency of comparing herself to others. And because of that, she would develop a certain fear of being left behind if she doesn't work as hard as the others do.

\+ In a way, it helps get her motivated to do her best and to push herself to overcome the trials and challenges that are thrown at her. But at the same time, it slowly ate her confidence from the inside.

\+ Which is why, if people always make fun of her being magic-less and useless in most classes, those words and teasings somehow and someway affected her but she tends to not show it.

\+ However, her expertise and understanding in both Alchemy and History class made up for her uncertainty as she excels greatly on both of the subjects.

\+ She is also one of Crewel's favourite students in his Alchemy class.

\+ Himemiya never voiced it out but she has always been fascinated by all kinds of magic that she had seen from everyone.

\+ In all honesty, she's quite envious of the students to be able to use those enchanting powers and would love nothing more than to imagine having her own magic powers and Unique Magic.

** ~Art by me (Kazuki-Rina)~ **


End file.
